divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Vethea Layer 1 Tutorial
This location is the first and bottommost layer of the Vethea . Getting started Here is where you come out after entering the Nightmare Bed: A cave-like world with pillars, veins of Firecrystal (a block like Glowstone), distorted floating trees and "regular" trees on the ground. First, record your spawn point. As of now, there is no way to set your Vethean spawn point, so make your base at and above the spawn so you don't ever get permanently lost. If you can, press F3 (if that doesn't work, try Fn + F3) and record the coordinates of where you spawn. The Hunger Your first task is to find this guy, called The Hunger. He lives in ceiling villages pictured below. Just look around your spawn until you find him - you don't have much of a choice. The Hunger is essential to Vethean survival. He is the only source of food, weapons, and armor and can even trade boss spawners. Now, remember that spawn point you recorded earlier? Find a Hunger and push him back to the spawn point. It may seem tedious, but it is completely worth it - it's important that your go to source for essential things like food and weapons is right outside your house. Trap him with blocks. Just surround him with them and make sure he has enough space around him so he doesn't suffocate. You don't want to push another hunger to your spawn, right? If you see any of these guys (pictured on the right): and nothing hostile is nearby, right-click them. They are Mysterious Men, and they will give you Teaker Lumps. These lumps (list here) are used at Infusion Tables to make weapons and armor. Now, you should go kill some mobs and collect their Dirty Pearls. Anything that looks less than 2 blocks tall (unless it is a four-eyed green pig) is safe to punch down. Orange stick-figure-like creatures are also safe to punch down, though if you see one, you will know that they multiply themselves. Avoid anything that walks on top of blue/green stuff or looks like it has a cape of eyes. Try to get 3 Dirty Pearls (not too many more), and don't get too far. Now, that you have dirty pearls, you must make a melee weapon. In MC 1.4.7 all the melee weapons (anything ranged or arcanic is fine) are bugged and only do 4 damage (eaual to a wooden sword) but in 1.7.10 this is fixed. Anyway, buy a Hammer Template from the Hunger and find an Infusion Table. 'Now it's crafting time! ...Or infusion time...' You should have already seen many of hese Infusion altars. Rightclick on one of the middle blocks and the GUI opens. Just put the template in the lower slot, the Teaker Lumps in the upper one and BOOM! You got your item. There are currently nine different tiers of Lumps: Teaker, Amthirmis, Darven, Cermile, Pardimal, Quadrotic, Karos, Heliosis and Arksiane, with Teaker being the lowest and Arksiane the highest tier. You should see, that the Degraded Template with the Teaker Lumps create a pair of Degraded Boots. The different Lumps create different pieces of armor! Since the chestplate requires Karos Lumps, you can't get a full set of even the weakest Vethean armor without reaching Layer 3. With your Hammer Template, infuse and get a Teaker Hammer. Congrats! You now have a melee weapon and can fight all mobs on Layer 1 effectively (stay away from the four-eyed green pig, though because it has much more health and drops no pearls). 'Now, how do we get other Lumps?' These are Crypts. In there you will find some buggy spawners (they work, but the rooms are too small) and a CryptKeeper. Talk to him, like the Mysterious Men, and he`ll give you 5 Amthirmis Lumps. Darven Lumps are given by the Mysterious Men on Layer 2, Cermile Lump you get from Temple Guardians in Pyramids, which are also on Layer 2. Getting up to Layer 2 Near your house, collect lots of Dream Dirt from the ground or trade with The Hunger for blocks. Create a makeshift staircase (it should look like a snake if done right). Get to the top and then carve a staircase out of the Dream Stone ceiling. Eventually, you will be at Layer 2! Look for the green Mysterious Men to get Darven Lumps, which make stronger weapons than Teaker Lumps do. This tutorial to be continued... Mobs Category:Vethea Category:Vethea Layers